The present invention is related generally to building heating, ventilating, and air conditioning. More specifically, the present invention is related to methods and devices for providing a room environment within a building capable of sustaining human life during a chemical or biological attack.
The recent demise of the cold war and decline in super-power tensions has been accompanied by an increase in concern over the viability of weapons of mass destruction such as chemical and biological (CB) weapons. CB weapons include chemical agents such as phosgene, nerve agents such as Sarin, and biological agents such as anthrax or small pox. CB weapons may be delivered to occupants within a building by releasing the agents external to the building but close to an air intake of the building. The air intake may be located near the ground or near the roof or somewhere in between, depending on the building architecture. Agents may also be released within a public area of a building and be dispersed to other, private areas of the same building. Agents released in one area of a building may be further dispersed by the heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) system of the building. It is possible that building air may be removed from the room of release and dispersed by the HVAC system itself through the building. If building air is recycled by mixing return air with intake air, as is sometimes the case, either intentionally or inadvertently, then the HVAC system may effectively deliver an agent from one room to another or even to the entire building.
Agents may be delivered in vehicles giving some warnings as to the delivery, such as missiles. Agents may be delivered in vehicles giving no warning, such as a pedestrian held putative asthma inhaler activated near an air intake. Certain buildings, such as key military sites, can be equipped or designed well in advance to deal with the use of CB weapons. Some buildings may be partially protectable given sufficient lead time. Other buildings, however, such as hotels that are hosting dignitaries or a head of state may be more susceptible to a CB weapons attack.
What would be desirable is a room in a building capable of serving as a safe haven from CB attack for a limited period of time. What would also be desirable are devices and methods for rapidly converting an existing room in even a public building into a safe haven on very short notice.
The present invention includes a room in a building capable of sustain human life for a limited time in the face of a chemical or biological attack or other type of catastrophic situation (e.g., tornadoes) that require evacuation to one room. The room is preferably sealed off from ventilation air supply and return ducts and vents. The door is preferably sealed around the edges. In one embodiment, the room is originally and specially built to serve as a safe haven from chemical and biological attack. In another embodiment, a room is retrofitted to serve as a safe haven. In yet another embodiment, a room is rapidly sealed and adapted to serve as a safe haven.
The room can include an oxygen source capable of providing gaseous oxygen to the inhabitant or inhabitants. One embodiment includes compressed oxygen in a cylinder as the source. Another embodiment includes a chemical oxygen generator utilizing the decomposition of a chemical solid. Yet another embodiment utilizes a granular chemical solid which generates oxygen when added to water and preferably operates in conjunction with a second, rate controlling chemical such as a catalyst. Other oxygen sources which can be used in various ways include pressure swing absorption units and electrolytic units. Some oxygen sources require venting to the outside, with the venting specially pre-built in some embodiments and added quickly through a water trap in other embodiments.
The invention also includes a carbon dioxide scrubber to remove gaseous carbon dioxide from the room atmosphere. One embodiment of the scrubber includes a chemical compound capable of adsorbing or otherwise fixing or binding the gaseous carbon dioxide. The scrubber can include a fan to improve the efficiency of the scrubber. Some embodiments include a chemical air revitalizer capable of both absorbing carbon dioxide and generating oxygen.
The invention includes devices for sealing the room from air supply and return ducts. These devices include inflatable bladders for insertion into air ducts and quickly curing chemical foam generators for blockage of air vents and ducts.